The overall objective of this project is to perfect methods of dosimetry for the soft emissions from Iodine-125, determine the relative biological effectiveness of Iodine-125 compared with the high energy gamma rays emitted by Cesium-137 over a wide range of dose-rates, and investigate the interaction of the Iodine-125 radiation with the drug Cis PDD in the killing of mammalian cells.